


The Only Light in My Life

by lavenderlotion



Series: Exclusive Fic Round-Up [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Deucalion/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I love you, and you are the only light in my life,” Deucalion says into his hair and Stiles can’t help it—he laughs.Deucalion grumbles under his breath and holds him tighter, and Stiles' heart is so full. “I love you too.”





	The Only Light in My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegirlwhoknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhoknits/gifts).



> This had been a gift for thegirlwhoknits, who needed a little pick me up after the really big soccer game happened and her preferred team lost (I don't know anything about sports).

“Everything is meaningless,” Deucalion groans, and he falls back into the couch as though his strings have been cut. 

Stiles glances over at him, biting hard into his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing. It’s not that he doesn’t understand—well, he doesn’t  _ really _ , but his dad can get like this with baseball, so he’s at least familiar with the behaviour—but Deucalion’s pout is  _ adorable _ . His brows are pulled low over his eyes and his bottom lip is dramatically sticking out. He has his arms crossed over his chest, his chin tucked down. 

“D-do you want tea?” Stiles asks, because hey—Deucalion  _ always _ wants tea. 

The look Deucalion gives him is truly something else. Stiles has never seen as much ire in his eyes before this very moment (which is probably not true, considering their pasts, but oh well), and it’s a little frightening. He leans back, pressing into the arm of the couch and getting himself out of immediate-arm-vicinity. At least if Deucalion decides to claw him, he’ll have to reach a little to do so.

There is another moment of silence—well, not actual silence, since the TV is still blaring with sports commentary and uproarious cheering—where neither of them say anything. Then, trying to be a good husband, he hazards to ask, “Do you want a blowjob?”

“What I  _ want _ , is for the universe to stop tearing away at my happiness,” Deucalion nearly roars, and he throws his arms out in front of him. 

“You know, that really stings,” Stiles says, mostly to tease and mostly to try to distract. Deucalion genuinely looks upset, and Stiles’ heart aches to see him like that.

“Oh shush, darling,” Deucalion says, rolling his eyes and keeping them pointed at the ceiling for a second longer than necessary. They have an eye-rolling competition going on. “Now c’mere.”

He holds out the arm closest to Stiles, and it’s easy as breathing to slide their palms together. He goes when Deucalion tugs, knee walking across the couch until he can throw his leg over Deucalion’s lap. Stiles sits, making himself comfortable on Deucalion’s thighs as he tangles his free hand into the short hairs along Deucalion’s nape. 

“Are we gonna do something fun?” Stiles asks, wiggling against Deucalion’s crotch.

“No, sweetheart,” Deucalion says, letting go of Stiles’ hand and wrapping both of his arms around Stiles’ waist. “I am going to hold you until the colour returns to this sinister world.”

He leans further back on the couch, sliding a little ways down the cushion. Stiles adjusts himself as well, getting the memo and adopting a much better position for long-term couch cuddling. He tucks his head under Deucalion’s chin and noses at the slight strip of skin the v-neck of his jersey affords.

“Dude, you know I am  _ always _ down to cuddle,” Stiles mumbles, his voice a little muffled from where he has pressed his cheek pressed into Deucalion’s pec. He doesn’t care what Deucalion says about them being even—the left one is  _ way _ more comfortable than the right. 

Stiles really settles in, figuring this is gonna be a long one—not that he minds, he literally  _ never _ minds cuddling with the man he loves. He still has one hand pressed against the back of Deucalion’s neck, and he runs small circles into the skin with his thumb. He widens the spread of his thighs until he’s the most comfortable, pressing a kiss to Deucalion’s skin.

“I love you, and you are the only light in my life,” Deucalion says into his hair and Stiles can’t help it—he laughs. 

Deucalion grumbles under his breath and holds him tighter, and Stiles' heart is so full. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/) and [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/lavenderlotion)


End file.
